The Promised Land.
by Aisha4
Summary: I hope you all like my story. Oh sure the fisrt chapter's lame but the other chapters are good... I just hope you like them...
1. Chapter1. The fight.

10:52 AM 6/16/02Chapter 1 of the Promised land.  
  
"I think I would expect more from you, Sephiroth." said Dr. Hojo. "Thank you for your stupid little quote," Sephiroth protested, "but I think you shouldn't have any expectation of me" "Well Sephiroth, I'm sorry for the little ordeal you had with Cloud Strife, but that's beside the point!" Hojo yelled. "Carefully Doctor, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack, now would we?" Sephiroth jestured. Hojo curled his lip. "But really Hojo, stop being the so called humble, full of pride scientist you think you are, because your not!" Sephiroth yelled back. "I know my true self, now. I found it all out five years ago in the basment in the Nibelheim mansion. Now you must feel embarrassed, Hojo, you cou..." One of the executives came in. "um... sorry for the interruption gentmen, but Dr. Hojo, specimen, RedXIII, will be ready soon." said one of Rufus's executives. "Yes, yes, yes, fine, fine, fine, now please leave." Hojo demanded. "Well, that was a lovely interruption." Sephiroth said quietly. "Yes, I'm sorry for that, Sephiroth, now please, continue,"said Hojo. "Apology excepted. But really Hojo, you must feel a shamed in some way..." Sephiroth began. "An organism that was found that was apparenly dead, was found in a 2,000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... XYear, Xmonth, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use... The Planet originally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then moved on... At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promise Land, and supreme happiness. But, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations, built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving one whit in return, An Ancient named Jenova was foud in a geological stratum of stratums, of 2,000 years ago. The Jenova Progect. You and the Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the power of the Ancients... no, the Cetra, and now I know that you and the Jenova Project... producced... me." Sephiroth left Hojo speechless. "I... I don't understand... I thought all those books that had that information... were... burned..." Hojo stuttered. "Well, you should understand now, Hojo..." the dark man said with a sinister look on his face. Hojo chuckled to himself quietly. "What are you laughing about you old fool!?" Sephiroth yelled, his eyes in a deep azure. "Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth....." Hojo chuckled, the young man looked at the scientist with a murderous look in his eye. "What is it...?" Sephiroth asked. "Is what you don't understand is......" Hojo paused. "What don't I understand...?" Sephiroth asked ready to draw the Masamune into view. Hojo looked at him with lying eyes. "Is tha, I'm your father... and... well... Jenova's your... mother..." he answered.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter2. A father's death.

2:58 PM 6/19/02Chapter two.  
  
"No Hojo, your wrong, my mother is not Jenova..." Sephiroth said slowly with a chuckle as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then who is she, Sephiroth?" Hojo scowled. "My mother...?" Sephiroth gestured. "Of course!" Hojo lashed out. Sephiroth, with his evil smile thought long and hard for the answer to Hojo's question. "Hmmm......." Sephiroth thought. The young man slowly put his slilky gloved leather hands on his chin, like he was in some kind of thinking state. "Well?" Hojo asked, a sound of anger in his hollow voice. "Hmm? My mother?" Sephiroth gestured. Hojo scowled. "Why, my mother is Lucercia..." Sephiroth smiled sweetly, keeping the murderous glare in his mako eyes. "Wha.... H-how did you know?!" Hojo lashed out, his eyes wide, and body trembling. "My own mother's ghost...." Sephiroth said casually, like he had no care in the world. "But.... How could you talk to your mother's ghost?" Hojo asked. Sephiroth chuckled. "It was Jenova wasn't it?" Hojo asked again. "No, Mother Jenova had nothing to do with this..." Sephiroth smiled. "My real mother rose from the grave and told me everything... She was engaged to Vincent Valentine before that day... While she was at work you said Professor Gast was planning a new experiment... What would happen if you injected Jenova cells into a embyro... Well, it turned out that your plan with my mother worked... While she was still peregnat you injected Jenova cells into me while I was still in mother's womb...." Sephiroth finished. "Well Sephiroth," Hojo began, "looks like you found my little secret..." Hojo smiled. Sephiroth scoffed. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth cackled, backing away from Hojo, eyes closed, and head bowed down. "AHAHAHAHA!!" Sephiroth laughed again. "Just wait until what I have in store for you..."   
"What?" Hojo scowled. Sephiroth slowly took the Masamune from it's sheath, revealing a six-footed sword. "S-Sephiroth... Wha-what are you doing...?" Hojo quivered. "What does it look like?" Sephiroth smirked. "I'm making Mother Jenova happy.." he finished, raising the Masamune and aiming for Hojo's throat. Hojo's body quivered as Sephiroth slowly put the sword to his father's throat. Hojo gulped as sweat appeared on his face and neck. He eyed the sword as Sephiroth put it to his neck. Sephiroth suddenly took the sword and pulled it back. "I really don't want to get my sword dirty...." Sephiroth gestured. "But... It's only for the best..." he said again, looking at his sword and touching the tip and pressing his thumb hard on the sharp tip. "What are you going to do...?" Hojo trembled. "Me, I'm going to make Mother Jenova happy..." Sephiroth answered, with an evil grin. Sephiroth raised his sword againand swung at Hojo's throat. Hojo squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain from the large cut made by the sword. He suddenly opened his eyes, Sephiroth stood there, holding the Masamune just inches away from Hojo's throat. An evil grin came on Sephiroth's face as he took his sword and rammed it into Hojo's shoulder. A painful scream can from Hojo's mouth as Sephiroth drug out the sword, and looked at it. "AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Sephiroth cackled. "Mommy with be pleased about this..." Sephiroth cackled again. "About what, Sephiroth!?" Hojo yelled, grabbing the blood gushing wound. Sephiroth just stood there, chuckling to himself. "Jenova... Jenova's entered his mind..." Hojo thought, as he looked deeply into his son's eyes. "Well Sephiroth?" Hojo scowled. Sephiroth looked at Hojo and put the tip o the sword on Hojo's chest. "PROUD TO SEE YOUR HEART ON A SILVER PLATTER, YOU OLD FOOL!!" Sephiroth screamed. Hojo looked at his son and slowly backed away. Voices ran though Hojo's mind. "I-I can't believe this might be the end for me.......... Wait... Where's his number.... Could he be.... No... Cloud Strife kill the real Sephiroth..... It couldn't be the real one..." Hojo thought. "Sephiroth... Wheres you number...?" Hojo asked. "What number... I'm the real Sephiroth..." Sephiroth said in a calm voice. Hojo's eyes wdened. "It can't be..." he said under his breath. While Hojo thought more, he didn't notice that Sephiroth was backing up, getting reading to strike again. "He the real copy of Sephiroth... It can't be... The real Sephiroth is dead..." Hojo thought. By the time he snapped out of his little daydream of thinking, it was almost too late for him. When he saw Sephiroth running at him, sword put to his side, to slash Hojo's stomache open. When he saw the silver haired man running toward him, Hojo quickly threw himself to the side. Sephiroth laughed insanly. "What?" Hojo scowled. "Heh, heh, heh..... I find that funny....." Sephiroth snickered. "What!!!" Hojo asked, picking up his slightly bent glasses and fixing them back to normal. "I hit you one..." Sephiroth began, "and the second time... I almost hit you again..." he finished. "Your sick Sephiroth.." Hojo sneered. "I'm not the one that sick, Hojo, you are... You slept with my mother for nothing but power!" Sephiroth yelled. "Sephiroth, please, get a hold of yourself, don't let Jenova control your mind like this!" Hojo yelled. "Oh but Mother Jenova's not controlling me..." Sephiroth smiled, as he flicked a strand of his long silver hair behind him. Sephiroth's eyes glistened, as an evil smile came upon his face. "I just want to see the look on Mother Jenova's face..." he said again. Hojo scoffed. "How could someone ever be so evil...?"  
"Me?" Sephiroth asked. "Oh no, I'm not evil... I'm just doing the world a favor..."   
"But why, Sephiroth?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why be so morbid and not let me help you?"  
"Because..." Sephiroth said, as his voice darkened and tapped on his temple. "I know in that twisted thing you call a mind, is a plan being cocked up..."  
Hojo scoffed again. "Why, never in my life have I ever been insluted..."  
"It'll be the last one you'll ever get too..."  
"Hmm... What do you mean, Sephiroth?"   
Sephiroth smiled and raised his Masamune. "I mean, your time is up..."  
murderous aroura glittered in Sephiroth's eyes, he back away from Hojo, Sephiroth suddenly cackled loudly as Hojo backed away. Sephiroth's silver hair flowed behind him, as he continued to cackle. Hojo suddenly let out a small grunt of pain, and grasped the freshly cut wound. Sephiroth once more continued to back away. "Hah! Never in my life, have I seen a more redicouls looking mortal..." Sephiroth sneered. Hojo scoffed and turned his head away from Sephiroth's glance.   
  
Sephiroth took his final step, he looked at his father with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Sephiroth....." Hojo wispered. Sephiroth suddenly lashed out at Hojo once again. "You'll be seeing Mother Lucrecia soon, Father!" Sephiroth taunted running down the allyway, his sword held to the side, and eyes locked on Hojo's. "So... I guess this.... is the end for me...." Hojo chuckled, as tears came to his eyes. Hojo bowed his head, his ebony hair draped over his glasses, he just stood there, waiting for death to take him wherever. "But...." Hojo began, "thi-this is how I want it to end.... I will be seeing my dear, sweet Lucrecia, yet once again... But, in a different life..." Hojo finished, as he looked up at his son, the look of hatred in his eyes. "This is for not telling me the truth about my life!!" Sephiroth screamed, as he rammed the Masamune into Hojo's lower chest, a painful scream flew from Hojo's mouth as his blood spurted outward and drenched Sephiroth's face and his weapon. Sephiroth's father let out another ear wrenching shriek of pure agony from Sephiroth slowly twisting his bloody blade, causing the Masamune to drive deeper into Hojo's chest, blood heavily poured from his deeply carved in wound. Finally, Sephiroth was satisfied, he withdrew his blood stained blade from Hojo's dying form. He collapsed in defeat. "And that's for me..." Sephiroth wheezed. He slowly knelt down next to his dead father's blood drenched body and stuck his leather, silk like, gloved hands in Hojo's deeply carved wound... He suddenly began taring the wound open... He was searching for something... But what?... "Come on, where is it...? Heh, heh.... Mother Jenova... I've found it..." Sephiroth snickered. 


	3. Chapter3. A SOLDIER's end.

Started 3:47 PM 7/8/02Chapter3.  
  
After Sephiroth's merciless swordsmanship on his own father, Sephiroth came walking up to the chamber of Jenova, carrying a silver plate, blood prints stained the top made by Sephiroth. He slowly stop at the entrence. "Oh Mother Jenova, I am here to see you. Please open this door" Sephiroth chanted. "I have brought you what you wanted..." he said again, with the sound of greet in his smooth, hollow voice. The door slowly opened, Sephiroth walked in slowly. The lights suddenly turned on as Sephiroth walked up to Jenova's test tube. "Good day, Mother Jenova....." Sephiroth greeted, ripping off the cover that was draped over Jenova's test tube, and setting the silver platter down and taking the top off. Blood splattered out, and on to the stone floor, Hojo's heart still trying to pump blood. "Mother Jenova, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land. Together, you and I!" Sephiroth chanted, out streaching his arms, in a welcoming way towards his mother. "Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?" Cloud Strife yelled, running into the Jenova Room, anger in his Mako infused eyes. Sephiroth lowered his arms and put them to his side, suddenly he started to laugh insanly. "AHAHAHA...... They've ome back again, Mother Jenova." Sephiroth snickered as he slowly stop laughing. "With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother Jenova was destined to become the ruler of this Planet." Sephiroth said as he reached up at Jenova, and touched the glass like he was touching her face."These worthless creatures are stealing the planet from Mother Jenova. But now I'm here with you... so don't worry..." Sephiroth whispered as he pressed his forehead against the glass, staring deeply into the test tube. "What about My sadness!? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!" Cloud yelled, eyes full of anger as he grabbed the Buster sword from it's sheath. "HAHAHA... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I have orders to take back this planet from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?!" Sephiroth yelled, pulling his blood stained blade from it's sheath. Cloud bowed his head. "Sephiroth... I trusted you... No, you're not the Sephiroth I use to know!" Cloud screamed as he lashed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled. "Willst thou wish to fight..." he said sweetly. "Or die trying...?" he said again, making his voice more dark in tone, suddenly running at Cloud, Masamune in hand. Sephiroth suddenly swung his sword, hitting both of Cloud's back legs, a large gash was made as Sephiroth ripped his blood stained blade from the back of Cloud's legs, making him collapse to the ground. Blood spurted out as Cloud grabbed the back of his legs, wanting the blood and pain to stop. "I've killed my father, and now I can finally kill you....." Sephiroth taunted, looking down at Cloud. "What..... do you mean..... that... you've already killed..... your father.... Sephiroth?..." Cloud asked, his voice raspy. Sephiroth smiled. "Why, look up at Mother Jenova..."   
Cloud turned and looked up at the test tube where Jenova stood. A lump stood, blocking Jenova's right leg. A lump that was bloody red, a lump that moved. "Is that...." Cloud paused. "Oh that?" Sephiroth snickered. "It's the last remains of father....."   
Cloud beathed in deeply. The smell of rust and old blood filled his lungs. "But... Sephiroth.... How-how could......... you be....... so evil...... killing your...... own father......"  
"Oh don't worry...." Sephiroth smiled. "I was doing the world a very good favor........" he said again. Cloud groaned from the smell that filled his lungs. The was now no feeling in his legs. Cloud slowly arched himself up to sit on his knees. Sweat trickled down his face from all the pain that was once felt. "But..... still..... why are you...... "groan" doing.... this, Sephiroth" Cloud ask. "I am doing this for Mother Jenova..." Sephiroth answered lashing at Cloud again, aiming for his lower chest. Cloud's eyes widened. "Wait, Sephiroth don't!!! Please, I beg of you, please don't kill me!! SEPHIROTH! SEPH..................." Cloud suddenly was cut off by a sharp pain through the stomache made by a perfectly sharpened sword. The Masamune. The old SOLDIER now was close to being dead. Sephiroth lifted his sword high in the air, Cloud's body went limp when Sephiroth did this. Sephiroth looked up at Jenova, he saw a small smile suddenly appeared. "AHAHA! This is better then the Ancient girl!" he snickered. "And remember Cloud.... Don't. Push. Your. Luck....." Sephiroth growled. He lifted his sword high in the air, Cloud rested his head on Sephiroth's cold armored shoulder, he breathed in deeply, trying to get air. Sephiroth rested his head on Cloud's, pretending to care. He smiled as he walked out of the Jenova room. Cloud's blood covered the sword. "So warm....." Sephiroth chanted. Cloud opened his eye wearily. "Why Sephiroth......." He moaned. "Why kill a friend...."   
Sephiroth ignored the words Cloud said. Sephiroth's smiled grew wider as he reach the edge of the stairs. He rested his head on Cloud's again. "Won't it be wonderful....." Sephiroth whispered, feeling his hand being covered in Cloud's blood. He closed his eyes. Seeing the good wonders that lie ahead. Sephiroth felt Cloud's body shiver. "Fear not. For it is in death that true imortallity is achived....." Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear. Sephirotrh smiled as he threw Cloud's body down the stairs. Blood covered Sephiroth's sword. He smirked as he ran his fingers up his sword, like he was cleaning it off. He looked down at his fingers, the color of his blood was unseen, he licked his finger. "Mmmm....... The sweet taste of blood." he smiled as he walked back into the Jenova Room. "Mother Jenova, yet more blood has been shed upon my sword. Now will you come to the Promised Land with me?" Sephiroth asked. "Soon my son, soon it will be...." he heard softly.  
  
finished 1:05 AM 7/15/02. 


End file.
